


The acquisition of steel

by itsrainingbooks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm hello! This is my first work so please tell me what you think! This was written for two friends of mine who were arranging a katana for a Jake cosplay before they remembered that...Jake doesn't use a sword. So I wrote them this so they have a cool back story to it. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The acquisition of steel

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hello! This is my first work so please tell me what you think! This was written for two friends of mine who were arranging a katana for a Jake cosplay before they remembered that...Jake doesn't use a sword. So I wrote them this so they have a cool back story to it. I hope you enjoy!!

It had started with a scratch. A long one, barely breaking skin. The threat was sliced up before he could do any more damage, but Dirk insisted on retreating so he could fix Jake up.  
“I’m fine” he had said. “It’s just a scratch” he insisted.  
“It will get infected. Let me clean it and bandage it"  
“My good chap stop fussing. It will be fine! I’m feeling chipper and dandy and I’m going to get us some more loot, ok!”  
Dirk grumbled an okay and thought nothing of it.  
  
 The second time it was a gash to his side. The beast had cut his claws into his side deeply and he was hurt fairly bad. Jake managed to get the killing shot to the creatures head and it burst into grist. Dirk spun and ran, slicing up his enemies until he heard the cry of pain. He left his targets and flashed stepped over to Jake, holding him in his arms.  
“What happened? How deep is it? How bad is the pain? How’s your vision? Do you see spots? Are you ok-“  
“Dirk! I’m ok chap, its ok, I’m ok! The blight just caught my side! Shouldn’t be too hard to stich up!"  
  
The third time was enough. Dirk stuck close to Jake when they went out, watching his back. Yeah, it was common to get injuries, but Jake had seemed to be slipping as of late. Not hitting his targets clearly, letting them get too close. One of the great beasts came charging at Jake and he barley avoided its attack. It went soring over his shoulder like a bird in flight. Dirk saw that enough was enough and swooped Jake up bridle style, flash stepping away from the horde of monsters.  
“Hey what are you-“  
“Shut up!” he put him down softly.  
“What are you doing out there?”  
“W-what do you mean Dirk? I’m doing my best, honest!”  
“Your best! You keep missing by a long shot! And you're letting them get on top of you! What if you ran out of bullets? They’d be on you in an instant! I’ve seen you, you're never this….this distracted!”  
“I wouldn’t run out of bullets in a fight. I always stock up on them before we go out, you know that!”  
Dirk sighed, pulled a long, black and green, sheath from his skilladex and shoved it towards the raven, looking away. Jake took it and looked over it confused. He pulled it open and revealed the blade. It almost pulsed in the light.  
"Umm... dirk you know I don't know how to use this-"  
"I'll teach you”  
"Dirk you know I use guns-“  
“And how is that going at the moment? Look, I just don’t want you to get hurt ok? If things get bad please use this!”  
Jake sighed  “Fine, I’ll take it, but don’t expect me to be good!”  
“I won’t.” Dirk smirked. Jake looked over the blade, smiling softly.


End file.
